What might have been
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: AU. when the company starts kidnapping children to do experimnts with them the first targets are Nathan and Meredith's kids, Micah and Molly can out favorite heroes save the next generation?
1. Chapter 1

Wat might have been

Summary: AU. Claire was never adopted by Bennett. She and her parents actually became a family. But when her younger brother goes missing the Petrelli family must find the strength to save him

Claire: 16

Adrian: 14

Hannah: 11

Jackson: 3

Chapter: "normal"

Claire opened her eyes that Saturday 14. She was two days away from becoming a freshman in high school. Her mother knocked on the door.

"Rise and shine baby, we are late" she opened the door slightly and eyed her daughter. She was in fetal position under the covers

"Wake up sis!" Hannah erupted into the room and jumped next to Claire. "Come on I'm going to be late!"

"Coming" Claire groaned. She got out of bed and her sister called after her to hurry

When she came down everyone was already sitting at the table. She sat quietly "where's dad?"

"Your father had a quick errand to run" Angela told her sipping her coffee

"That means he's not going to my soccer match" Hannah said sadly

"He will" Adrian told her "he can fly remember?"

Later that day at the match. Claire found seats next to her brother meanwhile her mom and other family members were a few feet away

"You think he'll make it?" Adrian asked. She smiled "peter promised to bring him" she said. The match had started and still there was no sign of Nathan or Peter.

Hannah had been seating on the bench for a while. Eying for her father. Instead she eyed Claire. She smiled at her sweetly "just hang on tight" she read on her lips

"Petrelli you are up!" the coach called her. She started running towards the field still wondering where he might be

Nathan landed on his feet on one side of the field. No one had seen. Peter stood next to him

"Let's go" Peter followed Nathan trough the crowd cheering. Jackson was the first to see them "daddy!" he said excitedly from Meredith's lap. Nathan sat next to his wife and took Jackson from her. Peter went to find Adrian and Claire

"Hey!" Adrian said as Peter sat down "she's just started playing"

"Told you he would be here kiddo" Peter hugged Claire

There were two minutes left on the timer. Hannah spotted the goal post, but she still couldn't make her move. With a minute left, she scored the final goal which made her team. The crowd stood up in ovation. Nathan left his seat and ran to the center of the field. The rest of the family followed

"Hey Ace". Hannah turned around. Her eyes lighted up. She ran and threw herself to Nathan

"Daddy, I know you would come, I told mom you would, I knew it!" she held Nathan close as the rest of the family congratulated her for her performance

"See…" he told Adrian "I told you he would come!" Adrian and Nathan shared a look. They smiled

"I think we should go celebrate" Nathan told them once she placed Hannah on the ground

"What would you like to do?" Meredith asked Hannah. They started walking towards the car

"How about Ice cream?" peter suggested getting on the back of the van with Angela and the kids. They all looked at Nathan who said "this early in the morning?"

Once at the park. Kyle, Claire's boyfriend joined them. "Hey Mr. P; Mrs. P"

"Hey Kyle" Meredith said sweetly "go" she told both teens and they disappeared. Nathan looked at her "what?"

"I don't like that boy" he said simply "and she should be here, celebrating"

"And she is, only she's not stuck with us, come on honey she's almost a high school student" she kissed Nathan sweetly

"Hey guys" Adrian met up with them "where is Claire?"

"Where do you think?" Nathan glanced towards the ice cream stand, where Claire and Kyle were buying to chocolate chips cones

"Can I get my ice ceam now caire?" Jackson asked. He had some kind of problem on pronouncing the "R"

"Hey buddy" Kyle shook hands with the little boy. He smiled, but seemed eager to get the vanilla cone Claire had just bought

"Bye" he smiled and ran towards the bench was his parents were sitting

"Did you say thank you to your sister?"Nathan asked. Jackson shook his head and returned to the stand. "Thank you caire" he said sweetly. He did the "I'm watching you sign to Kyle before leaving

"Did he just?" Claire and Kyle chuckled

"What's up Ace?" Hannah sat next to her father "great job, proud of you"

"Thanks dad" she blushed when he pinched her cheek

That was just a "normal" day. They all thought


	2. Chapter 2

What might have been?

Summary: AU. Claire was never adopted by Bennett. She and her parents actually became a family. But when her younger brother goes missing the Petrelli family must find the strength to save him.

Chapter 2: conviction

Nathan's POV

When I held my baby girl for the first time, I thought I would be the only one for her. She smiled at me and I melted, but now she's all grown up. She has begged me to let transfer to the same high school as her boyfriend. Reluctant I had to agree. Meredith, my mother, Pete, they all convinced me. But I still don't trust that boy no matter what everyone says.

Claire's POV

When I went into my father's office that afternoon, I thought he would ignore my constant pleading, one I had been making the whole semester. Mom advised me to take it easy on him as she would later convince him. I was as stubborn as him, my grandmother had pointed out during my childhood.

Later that night, he knocked on my door. Sat on the edge of the bed and stared at me

"I can't believe you are so grown up" he smiled. I smiled back "your mother thinks I should let you transfer"

"And what do you think?" I asked, hoping that reverse psychology would do me any good

"I just want you to be happy" he said taking my hand in his

"You don't think I would do anything stupid do you?" I inquired. He smiled, kissed my forehead and tucked me. I felt like a little girl again.

Claire woke up very early that day. Thou it was Sunday and on Monday she would be going to high school with Kyle

"Morning" she said climbing down the stairs and seating on the kitchen counter

"Hey" Meredith was making pancakes. Claire offered to help her. As they were making breakfast Nathan and Jackson stumbled into the kitchen

"Hey mummy!" the little boy smiled widely. Nathan walked to his wife and kissed her sweetly. Jackson tried to reach the cookie jar, but he wasn't tall enough, Claire smiled and handed him one. Nathan's cell then started ringing; he walked to the living room

"Where is Ace?" Claire asked

"She and Adrian are still sleeping" Meredith said "they went on a late night flight. To celebrate"

An hour later the whole Petrelli family was sitting, having a nice time. Nathan thought he wouldn't trade anything in his life


End file.
